


Dancing with Fire

by BrokenApril



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Mild to Moderate Violence, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Queer Themes, TL:DR Queers, Tahno and Shady Shin are the only canon characters atm, Tahno has a bf, eventual poly relationship (not Tahno), mild sexual themes but nothing graphic at all, other queer characters, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApril/pseuds/BrokenApril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahno has a second job.<br/>That job just happens to be working as an escort for Shady Shin. It's a rather nice gig, because unlike most Shin looks out for his girls - the name he uses for all of his employees - and it makes good money. Things start going a little less smoothly for one of Shin's girls and things escalate from there.</p><p>Someone is cornering Shin's girls and their clients and branding them and Tahno finds himself in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *100 yuan = 1 US dollar

One could make a fair living as a probender. Unlike many sports the season was essentially all year. The smaller tournaments themselves lasted about a month, then the players would have a two week break until the next tournament. The large tournament, which attracted the largest crowds, was held in the summer. So the rest of the year, a player could easily live off of their earnings, but it didn't leave them much room for frivolous expenses. And that just wouldn't do for Tahno. He had an image to keep up and that meant new clothes every two weeks for the parties he held for his friends. Recently however, he'd cut back on the parties. He still bought the new clothes and he still worked just as much, he just didn't spend as much of it. He wasn't saving for anything, he just wasn't really in the mood for a party.

So when he'd needed the extra cash, Tahno found himself running for the triple threats. He generally only ran information or the occasional illegal alcohol drop off - a single bottle at a time- or similar small packages, many of which he wasn't sure of the contents. But after a while, Shin had suggested another job, one no less physical, and Tahno was quite interested in accepting. He'd made at least twice the cash in half the time.

Shady Shin ran the closest thing to a legal escort business in all of republic city. The other triads had tried running similar operations, but they never lasted long before they got shut down. The place might have been run under Lightingbolt Zolt's name, but just like every other legal and illegal business venture the Triple Threats ran, Shin was really the one behind it.

And it wasn't cheap either. It would definitely be considered a 'high class' establishment, which was to say that Shin had standards. A list of rules was given to each potential client before things went any further. The rules ran:

1\. Cash up front - no exceptions

2\. Extra services incur a fee - what constitutes an extra service is determined by the girl before service begins or even after service

3\. Any extra fees not paid when they occur accrue between ten and fifty percent interest daily

4\. The girls do not leave this establishment

5\. Long term clients may take the girls elsewhere, but will also be required to pay for a chaperone and pay an extra service fee. Anything outside of the decided upon excursions are not allowed. No exceptions.

6\. Up to date medical records are required, or in lieu of them the client will be required to agree to a on the spot physical

7\. If a girl says no, it means no.

8\. Injuries to the girls will not be tolerated - anyone with violent tendencies must state that up front so as to be matched with an appropriate girl.

9\. Any ill treatment of the girls based on bending or nonbending status will not be tolerated.

10\. Clients are expected to treat the girls with respect regardless of their gender identity. Should the girl request the use of pronouns different from those the client believes correct, they are to be respected and implemented. Any other requests based on a girl's physical comfort or gender identity must be accepted and properly respected. Even if they are not discussed up front, the client is still expected to comply. 10. Your session may be cut short at any time for any reason by the girl's discretion or the managements

11\. We reserve the right to incur fees for any reason and the right to press legal charges should the need arise.

**Subject to additional requirements per management's wishes without warning**

Now when anyone said 'girls' it didn't just mean girls. Anyone in the employee of Shady Shin was referred to as his girl (male, female, or otherwise) simply to avoid accidental discomfort and for ease of use. A few of the girls were simply called by their names in all circumstances or by another term such as sweetheart by their own preference.

The girls themselves had only two rules:

1) Don't give out information - they can get that front the front desk

2) You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. If a client doesn't listen break their face or I will for you.

The language was less formal because the rules weren't even written down, Shin just told the girls before he hired them.

Shin took excellent care of his girls. They received whatever medical attention they needed. He found them places to live if they had trouble on their own. He took things very seriously when it came to being sure the clients treated them properly. He'd personally broken quite a few noses to get his point across. Shin paid the girls well too being sure they were well dressed, well fed, and happy. He didn't see it as a chore. The happier the girls, the happier the customers, the more likely they would come back and the more money they would make. Time off was given freely - after all most girls had other jobs and those who didn't needed breaks.

There was always the question of how Shin avoided legal charges. The answer was simple. The police knew about the entire operation. Yes it wasn't legal, but Shin's standards were such that the police could ignore it - especially since Shin was willing to pay a reduced tax rate. This also meant that a client couldn't press charges, but that Shin could. If a client tried to press charges, unless they had damned good evidence, they'd likely end up charged themselves, while Shin would simply incur a fine. But if Shin decided to charge a client - generally for assault or if they made Shin bad enough he found ways to include something else such as drug charges - there was no getting out of it.

Working for Shin didn't mean putting yourself in danger, rather it almost kept you safer. It earned you protection from the triad, but also from other triads. Any move made against one of the girls was considered an attack on the triad itself.

Tahno had just changed after practice and was working his way down to Shin's. He didn't work tonight, he'd taken a few days off to focus on the tournament. Still he needed to pick-up his pay for the last weeks work.

You could essentially get paid whenever you wanted, but Tahno preferred pick his up once a week. That let him get the cash in larger bills, which were much easier to store. He tended to get them in 5,000 yuan notes, because of the larger bills they were the least likely to be counterfeit, not that he really thought Shin would give him counterfeit money, still he couldn't be too careful.

He strolled into the front lobby surprised to see Shin talking directly with a customer. The man had just finished glancing over the rules - no doubt Shin had to read them to the man - and was talking to Shin.

Shin nodded, glancing at Tahno with a casual grin. "So would you like a girl, boy, or something else?"

"What the hell is something else?"

Shin sighed. He hated explaining to customers. "Nonbinaries. Transgender individuals, agender, the like. I take it you're not interested?"

The man grunted, face contorting in distaste. "Who the fuck would be interested in a freak?"

Tahno winced. Shin shook his head, seemingly unphased, but his tone darkened when he spoke. "Talk shit about my queer girls again and I'll break every bone in your body. Got it ya piece of shit?"

The man looked offended, but backed up a step. "Why you so upset for?"

"Because assholes like you are why half of these girls are here. Where else are they going to find someone who thinks they're attractive? Now shut your mouth before I break it."

The man kissed his teeth, but said nothing. "A girl. Preferably a red head."

"You'll take Yura. She's watertribe." When the man made to protest Shin shut him up with a glare. "And keep quiet about the queer girls around her too. She'll break your bones one by one and far less gently than I would." He took the man's money, depositing it in a drawer, while another man led the man away.

Tahno approached him, hands shoved in his pockets. "The nerve of some people."

Shin sighed. "Don't I know it."

"You charged him double didn't you?" Tahno asked, giving the older man an approving smirk.

Shin nodded, already grabbing Tahno's pay. "He deserved it. Almost took triple." He handed the cash to Tahno, waiting while the waterbender counted it out. "You still off the next few days?"

"Mhm." 15,000 yuan. Not bad for three nights work.

Shin nodded, putting the cash away and writing up the receipt. Shin kept excellent books. Not a single yuan went missing. "Take care of yourself. And that boy of yours." Tahno smiled.

"I will." Shin had met Lao a while back and had commented on how well the boy could do working for him, but Tahno turned him down immediately. Lao didn't have the stomach for it. Plus he made plenty at his own job, nearly as much at Tahno. He turned to leave, tossing a wave over his shoulder. "I'll tell them you said hi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot starts up next chapter! Look forward to it!

Tahno didn't do back home, instead he went a few districts over, grabbing food on the way. The district he arrived in was mostly populated by nonbenders, but benders were just as welcome - as long as they didn't cause trouble, but that went for nonbenders too. The neighbor of the house he approached waved at him. "Need any help?" Her tone was teasing. She was used to seeing him.

"I think I'll manage." He pushed the door open with his shoulder, not even attempting to knock with his arms full. "I'm home!" Of course this wasn't his house, but it was close.

A dark haired girl appeared around the corner, taking some of the food from his arms. "Just in time. Murie wants a few sketches of you and Lao."

"Sure, thing." Tahno followed Ma'rin - nicknamed either Mari or Rin - into the kitchen, then followed her to the living room. Lao was waiting, sitting atop the raised platform that took over the half of the living room which was also where they ate. He smiled at Tahno, shrugging lightly. He was a bit darker than Tahno, a bit shorter too. His hair was short and neat and his features were softly feminine, but not childish.

Muire was set up in the center of the living room. She was one of the many artists who commissioned Lao to pose for her. His thin build and soft features were both pleasant to paint and also allowed for a variety of subjects - including female ones, something Muire was never shy to ask for. She looked up to smile at Tahno. "The prince has arrived! Excellent." She had taken to calling Tahno the prince, Lao the princess, and Mari the knight. And despite Lao's weak arguments, Tahno had to admit that Mari made the better knight. She was far more athletic and despite Lao's talk he would always shy from a fight.

"Where do you want me?"

"I've done sketches of him and Mari. So something similar. Couple stuff." Muire motioned to the sketchbook which was covered in said sketches.

Tahno grinned. Muire loved to sketch people interacting, especially in couple poses. He joined Lao on the raised platform, leaning against the back wall and reaching forward to gently tug on Lao's sleeve. Lao sighed, scooting back to lean against Tahno. Tahno took the chance to kiss the other boy's jaw. After all they were dating, so why not? 

Lao elbowed him lightly in the side. "When was the last time you washed that mouth?"

Tahno snorted as Muire chuckled from behind her sketchbook. "I only went to pick up my pay, not work." Lao rolled his eyes, but relaxed into Tahno's arms.

Lao wasn't one to get embarrassed. He had posed for many portraits nearly nude - and a few actually nude, but those cost twice as much. Couple poses with Mari were nothing, but with Tahno he was always just a bit embarrassed.

Murie sketched them that way, then reclining together. Next she had Lao sit in Tahno's lap, facing him, resting his head on Tahno's shoulder. Tahno couldn't help but laugh when three minutes in Lao asked if Muire was done. Finally she was and they could settle down for dinner.

They sat at a round table, evenly spaced, though Lao had scooted a bit closer to Mari. Tahno didn't take offense. He really just wanted to nab the carrots from Mari's noodles, while letting Mari eat his radishes. They were cousins and had been living together for a year now.

"How's training going?" Lao directed the question at them both. Mari was the replacement for the earthbender on Tahno's probending team. They'd been working together for a few weeks.

"Great," Tahno replied. "She's already better than Kitta."

Mari rolled her eyes, exactly like Lao had earlier. "Hardly."

"Really you are. You're more cooperative and you actually take advice."

"Something Ren could stand to learn."

Tahno sighed. Ren didn't take kindly to corrections. Tahno didn't like them either, but he was willing to hear them at least. Not to mention he thought it best to keep her happy thanks to Lao, so he'd learned to keep his mouth shut.

"When do you work this week?"

"Just tomorrow and the next day. The rest is open for training."

Mari nodded, approving. "I'll schedule Lao's late appointments around then too. You'll stop by for dinner, right?"

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a rough turn.

Ai climbed out of the shower, relieved to finally be clean. Not that she felt dirty because of her job. No, her client that night was a darling girl who was almost too cute. It had been a sweet night and she'd even assured the girl that she was definitely quite loveable. 

She had felt gross because of the man who didn't seem to understand that she only took female clients. Sometimes she would take a nonbinary client, but he was quite male. 

Thankfully Shin had gotten him off quickly enough. 

She dressed, pulling on what would be her pajamas that night: loose pants and a baggy shirt. She waved at the guards on the way out, smiling as they waved back. 

A fifteen minute walk and she could curl up and go to sleep. She never brought anything of value with her to and from work, but even if she did the area wasn't dangerous. It was triple threat territory after all. And she was a triple threat girl. 

She ran her hands through her damp hair. Hopefully she didn't forget to wrap it up tonight. She turned the corner, making her way at a casual pace. A few of the neighbors waved as she passed.

Ai turned onto the alley that took her to just a block from her home. A loud crash echoed behind and she turned to look for the cause. Nothing. So she moved on. 

She only made it a few steps, before a hand grabbed her wrist and the other hand over her mouth. The figure spun her around and shoved her against the wall. 

"You work for Shin don't you?" His voice was low and gravely and his breath smelled smokey and sour. Did he want a service or? Apparently he read the answer in her eyes as he jerked her wrists above her head, pinning them with his left hand. From there he reached to hike up her shirt and push her pants down go reveal her underwear. 

She glanced nervously at him. "If you want a service you can come by next week. Discounted." At least she could still speak.

The man laughed darkly. "I don't want your damned services." Then what did he want? His right hand pressed to her stomach just above her panties. A cool piece of metal rested against her skin. She shivered. 

Immediately the metal began to heat, starting just a bit uncomfortable but mounting quickly. She grit her teeth. He would want her to scream. "Why?" 

He laughed, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Because you're disgusting." 

And just like that he pulled away, dashing down the street leaving Ai to clutch her stomach and cry.

 

 

Tahno yawned, rubbing his neck. He'd taken a nap after practice and had managed to strain his neck a bit. It was getting late, the moon was already high in the sky, but with later practices he also had to work later. 

Turning the corner he caught sight of a girl curled up against the wall. Had she fallen asleep? He edged closer, leaning forward to get a look at her face. "Ai?"

She looked up, warm brown cheeks coated in running makeup. She whimpered at the sight of him, bursting into tears again. 

He hurried to kneel before her, placing reassuring hands on her shoulders. She should have been home by now. She worked the same times he did before the late practices. "What is it?" 

Ai bit her lip, shaking her head. She uncurled just enough to lift up her shirt so Tahno could see her stomach.

"Shit." It was burned. No. Branded. A rough slang symbol for whore glared angrily back at him. "Who did this?"

Ai only shrugged, curling in on herself again. Ai was a tough girl. She'd stood up to Shin before when she thought he was being unfair, but this was definitely not that Ai. "Let me take you to Shin, okay?" 

Ai only nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and burying her face in his neck. 

Tahno walked in the front door to find a regular of his waiting. "Where have you been?" He asked, awkwardly glancing at Ai. 

"Something's come up. I'm not working tonight." The man made to protest. "No I won't make an exception. Find someone else or go home." He made his way to Shin's office without looking back. 

Shin glanced up as he came in, giving him a warm smile. "You shouldn't be so rude to customers." Not that Shin actually cared if a customer or two left. There were always more. 

"Yeah, well I'm pissed. I'd like to beat the shit out of the bastard that did this to Ai." 

Worry flickered across Shin's usually relaxed features. "What happened?"

Tahno set Ai down, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he did so. He took her hand as Shin came over. "This." He showed her the mark. 

"Shit."

"My thoughts too." 

Shin swore again and turned to the door. "Get me some water. Painkillers too. And alcohol." Tahno didn't have to ask who the latter was for. 

Tahno turned to Ai, lifting her chin so she looked in his face. He needed her to know she could trust him. "You need to take your shirt off okay?" Ai nodded and pulled it off with his help, wincing as the burn stretched. Once her shirt was off she leaned against Tahno again, proof of how vulnerable she was. She didn't usually get this close to men, even her fellow girls.

He ran a hand through her hair soothingly. Most people didn't even know this side of him existed. They thought he was shallow and selfish. 

The water, meds, and alcohol arrived. Shin downed a glass of bourbon, leaving Tahno to tend to Ai. Probably best. She worked for Shin, but she didn't quite trust him. Instead he just watched closely. Ai winced occasionally, but otherwise didn't complain. Once he did what he could be wrapped her waist and helped her back into her shirt. 

Tahno sighed, looking to Shin. "What do you wanna do?" 

Shin downed another drink. "We need to find out what happened, but she needs to rest first." He paused. "Damn. She lives alone doesn't she?" 

Tahno nodded. "She can stay with me."

"Will she?" 

"I'll go to my boyfriend's. His cousin is there too. That way she'll have a girl around."

Shin sighed, coming over to crouch by Ai. He squeezed her hand gently. "I'm so sorry. We'll find who did this okay?" There was always a hidden soft spot for his girls.

Ai nodded, wiping away tears. 

Tahno moved to pick her up. "You'll stay with me tonight okay?" Ai nodded, obviously relieved. He headed for the door, calling back over his shoulder. "If any of my clients cause trouble tell them to kiss my ass goodbye and find someone else." Tahno could have sworn he saw Ai smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the plot now.   
> Please leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you live alone?" Ai posed the question as they made their way through town. She held his hand tightly, their fingers interlaced. 

"I do. We're going to my boyfriend's. He lives with his cousin. I think you'll like her." Tahno could tell she was a bit relieved. "I think you'll like Lao too. He's an artist's model and a sweetheart."

Ai smiled. "If he holds your heart he must be quite special." 

Tahno had to chuckle as they turned onto the street on which Mari and Lao lived. "This neighborhood is mostly nonbenders. I'll let their neighbor know to have them watch out for you."

"Will they?"

"Of course. They aren't ones to shy away from a fight to protect someone. Nonbenders or not quite a few could kick my ass."

Ai chuckled now as they approached the house. The same neighbor as before was outside watering her plants. "Back so soon?"

Tahno nodded. "Ai here is going to be staying for a while. So keep an eye on her, please?" 

"Of course, dear. She can come over if she needs to. Or I can stay with her." She didn't need any explanation. Tahno's expression was enough to tell her that Ai would need constant company. 

"Thank you." Tahno waited for Ai to thank her as well before pulling her into the house. A pot of tea was on the stove, but the eye was off. "Lao is probably in bed. I'll get him up."

"Oh. I don't want to bother him." 

Tahno took her other hand. "It's not a bother. Especially since I'd be waking him up anyways." Ai nodded. He moved off to get them. Mari first. He pushed open her door and waited for Mari to look up from her book. "We have a guest for the next few days. Could you go see her while I wake Lao?" 

"Sure. Anything I need to know immediately?"

"She'll be shy. Be sweet."

Mari rolled her eyes. "I'm always sweet." At Tahno's raised eyebrow she continued, "to people I'm not arresting."

Tahno then moved to Lao's room. He approached the bed and Lao stirred beneath the sheets. He looked up at Tahno with sleepy eyes. "Aren't you early?"

"Yes. Something came up. I need you to come to the living room." 

Lao nodded, reaching his arms up to wrap them around Tahno's neck. Tahno smiled, pressing a kiss to the other boy's lips. He was so cute when he was sleepy. "You'll get more once we go to bed." 

Lao chuckled, kissing Tahno's jaw before sitting up. "Do I need to get dressed?" He was only wearing shorts.

"Just throw on a shirt."

When they arrived in the living room, Mari was already sitting on the couch beside Ai. She held firmly to the other girl's hand. Tahno sat on Ai's other side, while Lao took the floor. "This is Ma'rin. And Lao." 

Ai looked Lao over briefly before looking to Tahno. "I didn't think this would be your type." Both Mari and Tahno snorted. Lao only flushed, starring at his lap.

"I'm full of surprises. Do you mind if I tell them what happened?" When Ai shook her head he told the story. Lao looked worried and a bit panicked. Tahno quickly took his hand to reassure him. 

Mari gave Ai a sympathetic smile. "Would you like to stay in my room? I can get some blankets and let you have the bed or we can share." 

Ai bit her lip. "We can share."

Mari smiled, squeezing her hand. "And if anyone shows up I'll kick their ass, okay?" Ai actually grinned faintly. Mari's confidence was probably very reassuring. Mari then turned to Tahno. "She won't work any this week will she?"   
Tahno shook his head. "Too much risk." 

Mari nodded. "You can just stay here. I'll have to go out for work, but you can stay here with Lao. He's a doll I promise. He'll likely be posing for Muire anyways so you can see him in all sorts of get up."   
Ai nodded, yawning. Mari stood, helping Ai to her feet. "Let's get to bed."

Once Ai had changed into a pair of Mari's pajamas, Tahno watched her and Mari settle onto the bed. Mari's strong arms wound around Ai and Ai seemed to relax a bit. He waved at her before closing the door. 

"You think she'll be okay?" Lao asked as Tahno stripped to a pair of shorts. 

"With time." Tahno climbed into the bed, leaning on one elbow to face Lao. 

"What about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"But what if they come after you?"

"We'll deal with it then. Don't worry so much." Tahno leaned over to kiss Lao, which the other boy returned shyly. It'd been months and Lao was still a tad worried he wasn't good enough or that Tahno would want more out of their relationship, but Tahno enjoyed it how it was. It was nice to have a relationship without sex. Somehow it felt closer than any relationship he'd had before. 

Lao pulled away from the kiss, cheeks flushed a bit. He scooted closer wrapping his arms around Tahno, which the water bender returned. Yes, this was definitely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New title!   
> I hope you guys enjoy how this is going.   
> Please do leave a comment if you do! I'm thinking I might update more often and comments would definitely help!!


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to see your boss." A woman's sharp tone caught Tahno's attention, just as he was heading back with a client. He paused to see who it was. The woman was probably in her early twenties. Her skin was pale and her reddish blonde hair - a very unusual color - was pulled up into a messy bun. She was quite tall, perhaps a few inches taller than Tahno himself.

"Sorry. The boss is busy."

The woman didn't seem to care about the guards words. "This is more important." When the guard raised an eyebrow, the woman pulled down the front of her shirt, revealing a burn mark that Tahno instantly recognized.

"Get a refund." Tahno headed towards the woman, ignoring his client, calling the words over his shoulder." Something's come up." Thankfully it wasn't the same customer as before. He waved over his shoulder and approached the woman. "Where did you get that?"

The woman turned to face him, adjusting her shirt. "Some asshole attacked me a few days ago. Just now learned that something similar had happened here. Who was it?"

"Ai." Tahno watched her features flood with worry.

"Shit. No wonder he went after me." The woman shook her head. "Is she okay?"

Tahno shrugged. "She's physically fine. The burn is almost gone since I got to her immediately, but she's definitely not mentally okay."

The woman nodded. "Ai's a darling. She won't recover anytime soon."

"Were you one of her customers?"

"Yes. I see her fairly often."

Tahno nodded. Most of the girls here had regular customers. He turned to the guard. "Tell Shin I need a word."

Shin looked exhausted. Tahno couldn't remember him looking that bad for a long time. He looked up at Tahno with a half smile, his gaze flicking to the blonde. "Who's this?"

"One of Ai's clients. She's branded too."

Shin swore. "Great. What's your name?"

"Saiyuri."

"Where did he brand you?" Shin winced just slightly when she showed him. Definitely a painful place. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So what do you and Ai have in common besides here?"

Tahno leaned against the wall, while Saiyuri claimed an empty seat. "We're both nonbenders." She made a tch sound, crossing her arms over her chest. "Other than that I've got nothing."

Shin's glance moved to Tahno. Well? Tahno shrugged. "That may be all there is. The main thing is probably that Ai worked here and Saiyuri was a customer." The word whore burned into their skin made that pretty obvious.

"Probably." Shin considered for a moment, before turning to Saiyuri. "Do you need someone to keep an eye on you?"

"No. My boyfriend's a police officer. I'm staying with him for a while."

Shin nodded, motioning for them to leave. Tahno followed Saiyuri out, even to the street. "At least let me walk you home." She raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask questions.

A few blocks from the place Tahno posed a question of his own. "Does your boyfriend know you come here?"

"Does your boyfriend know you work there?" The question startled Tahno and Saiyuri grinned with obvious amusement. "I've seen you with him at probending matches. Aki loves them."

Tahno shook his head. He thought he'd kept the two jobs separate, but seeing as she was the first to notice, maybe he wasn't doing bad. "He does. Our relationship is entirely romantic and not at all sexual."

"Mm. Aki and I are like that. He has no interest in sex and honestly I'm not that interested in him that way either. Ai is definitely more to my tastes. He's perfectly comfortable with it. He even suggested I invite her to live with us once or twice."

"Oh?"

"Mm. And I think he really means it. He's never met her, but he already has a soft spot for her. Says he'd introduce her to everyone as his cousin so they'd know not to mess with her."

Tahno couldn't help but grin. "Sounds nice."

"It is," she glanced towards him, looking him over, "what about that girl whose always with you two? I've seen her at the station with Aki once or twice."

"Ma'rin? She's Lao's cousin. She's got no interest in romance. She's perfectly happy with taking care of Lao and teasing me."

Saiyuri chuckled, stopping outside a set of apartments. "Is Ai staying with you?"

"Yeah."

"Take good care of her."

"I will."

 

"So a client was attacked next?" Mari's tone was sharp. He'd told her as soon as he was home.

"Yeah. She's fine though. She's Aki's girlfriend. You work with him, right?"

Mari nodded. "Mm. He's a pretty good cop. And he takes me seriously, which doesn't hurt."

Tahno snorted. "Good to know."

Mari followed him back to Lao's bedroom. "You should let me pick you up from work."

"I'm fine." He didn't want to cause her trouble, but she surely thought he was being over confident.

She sighed, though. "Fine. But one more time and you're getting an escort, got it?"

"Yes, sir." He gave her a lazy mock salute before heading into the bedroom.

Lao poked his head lazily from under the sheets. "How was work?" Tahno told him about Saiyuri as he climbed into bed. Lao curled up close to him. He wasn't all that small, though he often felt tiny. "Be careful."

Tahno kissed the top of his head. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to IceBreeze for the kudos and bookmark!   
> Sorry its a day late!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey!" Tahno stopped as he headed for the door. He looked back to find Mari, fully dressed despite the late hour, heading his way. She'd dressed in street clothes, rather than her uniform, so he doubted it was work. 

"Going out?" He glanced back towards her room where Lao was keeping Ai company. She'd grown quite comfortable with him, especially after seeing him as an ancient princess the day before for Muire.

"I'm going with you." That was a surprise. She definitely wasn't going as a client. She had no interest in such things. Noting his surprise she continued, "I've been assigned there as security." 

"Does Shin know?"

"I'd think so. He hired me." 

"You specifically?" Tahno waited as she closed the door, locking all three locks. One of which had to be opened from the inside or by a metal bender.

"Yeah. One I know you. And two I don't look dangerous." Tahno smiled. Anyone who thought Mari wasn't dangerous was in for a rude awakening. He'd seen her on a few jobs and her size was pure benefit.

"Makes sense. Any others?" 

"Not yet. Shin has his own guards, but someone needs authority to arrest the guy."

"And make sure they don't kill him."

Mari chuckled. "That too." She followed close beside him. She didn't look around for suspicious activity. Tahno had always been surprised by her ability to sense vibrations through her shoes - something Lin still felt wasn't good enough. Mari, though wasn't willing to get her feet covered in mud. "I'm walking you home by the way." 

"Why wouldn't you?" 

"Just reminding you of my promise." 

Shin was glad to see Mari. "Excellent." He shook her hand firmly. "I hope the hours don't bother you too much."

"It's fine. I'm off my regular hours. I'm glad to help." 

Shin nodded, the glance he gave Tahno telling him he already liked her. "And you know what your job is?"

"Walk all the girls home and keep an eye out. The buildings solidly metal." She paused, looking around the main entrance. "Have every guest stand here for a bit, so I can get a read on them. And no girl goes home until the end of the night." 

Shin didn't complain about the orders. He meant business when it came to the safety of his girls. "We can do that."

"Did you lock up?" 

"We're only using interior rooms tonight."

Mari nodded. "Great. What are your guards orders of they see him?" 

"Just don't kill him." 

"Fair enough. I'll patrol the building and make regular stops down here." 

Tahno watched Mari leave before turning back to Shin. There had been several more attacks in the past few days. All on girls, no other customers yet, and still all nonbenders. Shin took a seat, letting go of a tired sigh. "I hope we catch that son of a bitch soon." 

"I hope so too."

Things were smooth enough. Nothing more than the usual problems. When they returned home it was to find Lao and Ai in the living room, still awake. "Why are you still up?" Mari asked, moving to give Lao a kiss. 

"Ai was worried." 

Tahno raised an eyebrow in response to Lao's statement. "And you weren't?"

"A bit." Lao pouted as he admitted it, shrugging it off. 

"Thanks. Now let's go to bed." He pulled Lao up and towards their room, while Mari talked with Ai. She murmured encouragement and bravado, holding Ai's hands gently in her own. Somehow she'd taken to caring for Ai the same as she cared for Lao in only a few days. If Tahno hadn't been there, no doubt she would have all three of them sharing a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late. School has messed up my schedule a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rin." 

Ma'rin turned to find Chief Lin Beifong walking towards her. She was just about to head out to her job at Shin's. "Yes, Chief?".

Lin stopped a few feet from her. "Shin's girl is staying with you right." Rin nodded. "Good. I'd like to talk to her." 

"I'll ask her tonight. She'll likely want Tahno there."

"That's fine."

"Just keep this quiet, chief." The way Rin said it made it more of an warning than an order, and despite the minor bit of irritation Lin felt she knew to trust Rin's judgement when it came to triad matters.   
"Will do. Where should we have the meet?" 

"Shin's. She'll be comfortable there."

Ai did agree to meet her and just like Rin said she wanted Tahno there as well. Lin followed behind Rin as they made their way to Shin's. She did her best to not look like a cop, but she definitely didn't manage Rin's casual stride, as though this place were a second home. 

"Don't worry, Lin. No one will notice. They'll just think you're a first time customer." Rin glanced back at her. Her eyes emphasised that the use of her first name was to avoid attracting attention and not from lack of respect. Out here one couldn't be too careful. "Which, technically you are."

Rin led her up the front steps, nodding to the guards as she passed. She paused inside to ask after one of the girl's family, before leading Lin upstairs. At least in here it didn't matter if anyone knew she was a cop. Lin was well aware that several of her men were regular customers. 

Ai was waiting in a room which only contained a pair of couches and a tea table. She looked nervous upon seeing Lin, but brightened upon seeing Rin. She was a pretty girl, smooth dark skin, bright eyes, soft features. Hard to think anyone would attack her, but Lin knew better. 

Rin sat by Ai on the couch, taking the girl's left hand in her own. Tahno sat on Ai's other side doing just the same. "Chief." He nodded politely, but still wore a mildly smug smile. 

Lin almost snorted. Smug little brat. Still he didn't seem too bad. She took a seat on the other couch, nodding for Rin to introduce them. 

"Ai. This is Chief Beifong. My boss." Ai looked her over, still obviously uncertain. "She needs to hear your story so she can see who she's looking for. Think you can do that?" 

"Yeah." Ai told the story, pausing now and again to gather herself. Lin couldn't blame her. She'd been in rough spots before and knew how it felt. Unlike her, the young girl wouldn't have developed coping mechanisms yet. 

"And did you see his face?" A shake of her head. Lin hadn't expected so. "Can I see the mark?" Ai nodded, holding up her shirt. It was faded, but the message was still clear. 

Rin took Ai to another room. They'd be interviewing several more girls. That left Lin with Tahno. "Do you know anything else about the guy?"

Tahno shook his head. "Nothing but the fact that you might want to hurry. I can't promise that Shin won't handle this himself."

"I'll deal with that when it happens." No doubt he would try. She could hardly blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late again. Somehow I'm always really busy on Friday's. I'll definitely have the chapters up by Saturday though.


	8. Chapter 8

Ma'rin waited as Tahno finished changing after practice. He'd done well today. Not that she expected any less. Even Ren, by now long gone, had been at the top of his game. He'd landed several solid hits on her during the practice match. 

"Hey Tahno! Mari!" Korra's voice pulled her attention from Tahno. She found the three fire ferrets making their way towards them, albeit Mako with far less interest. She'd met them a few weeks back. 

"What's up?" 

Korra stopped beside her, offering a hand which Ma'rin shook firmly. Ma'rin smiled at Bolin and Mako. "You've heard about the incidents in, well that district of town. Sorry, I'm not sure what it's called. With some guy going around and branding people?"

Ma'rin glanced at Tahno, who was doing his best not to laugh. If only she knew. "I'm aware. Why?"

"Don't you live around there?" 

Ma'rin nodded. "Yeah. A few streets over from the center of the attacks." 

"What about you Tahno?"

"I live with Ma'rin at the moment. So that's a yes." Tahno stood, having finished packing his bag. He moved to put an arm around Ma'rin. 

"You two live together?" Bolin looked between the two of them, a very confused expression on his face. 

Ma'rin couldn't help but laugh. He wanted to know if they were dating. "Yes. He's dating my cousin, Lao. And considering the attacks it's safer to have him with us." 

Bolin nodded. "Good idea." His next question was obvious in his expression. "Who's Lao?"

"You've seen that brunette boy with me? That's him." Mari watched a bit of confusion flicker across Bolin's face.

"Oh! Him." 

"That's cool!" Korra grinned, slapping Tahno rather roughly on the arm. "You guys will stay safe right?" 

Ma'rin nodded, letting Tahno answer that question. "We'll be fine. Honestly Mari is out for the assholes blood."

"I plan on arresting him, but if he fights back," she finished with a shrug.

"I forgot you were an officer. Do you ever see Mako?" Korra asked. Mako had started working for Chief Beifong just a bit ago. 

"No. I work nights. And I'm a field officer. I'm actually stationed in the area." 

"Really?" When Ma'rin nodded, Korra continued. "Who are they targeting? The papers haven't said."

Tahno scowled. "For obvious reasons. He targets Triple threat escorts and their clients. The papers couldn't give a damn about them." Bolin actually flinched at the vehemence in Tahno's voice. 

"It is illegal," Mako finally spoke up. Tahno glared at him. 

"Pseudo-illegal," Ma'rin corrected before Tahno could reply. "It's informally accepted by the police department. A lot of officers are regulars. We keep an eye on the way it's run," when all three of them gaped at her, she shrugged. "I work in the area. More accurately I work there as security."

"You mean you guard the escorts?" Mako didn't sound too pleased. 

"I do. One of them who was attacked lives with me. Someone needs to protect them, regardless of what society thinks of them." 

Ma'rin looked between the trio. Neither Bolin nor Korra seemed to care that the victims were escorts or not, only Mako was on edge. "You know what its like to be desperate to survive. Don't think you're any better than them." Tahno squeezed her shoulders in thanks. 

Mako glared at her, but didn't say a word.   
"Promise you'll be safe?" Korra asked again, ready to change topics. 

"Of course." Ma'rin said her goodbye's, hugging Korra and Bolin on the way out, even kissing Bolin's cheek to be sure he knew she wasn't mad at him. 

"What an ass." 

Ma'rin chuckled, taking Tahno's hand as they started working through the crowded streets on their way home. "He just doesn't know. Society told him what to think and he believes it."

"Doesn't make him any less of an ass."

"No. He'll learn though. If Lin can accept it, then I'm sure Mako will come around. Even if I have to jam it into his skull."

It was Tahno's turn to chuckle. "When will you stop calling Chief Beifong by her first name?" 

"Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be up a bit behind. I'm working on a few other fics too. And I'm not 100% sure how I want this to go. But I'll try my best to still update once a week. 
> 
> And I think I'll move updates to Saturday. 
> 
> Thank you so much for keeping up!

**Author's Note:**

> Any title recommendations?  
> I plan to update every Friday.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment!
> 
> Also follow me on twitter for updates on story progress: <https://twitter.com/Broken_April>


End file.
